Early Start on a Weekday
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Side Drabbles to Unity] Dirty Revenge:  Mistake. Mistake. Mistake! They really shouldn’t have done that because Athrun is now bent on revenge.
1. Early Start on a Weekday

**Early Start on a Weekday**

**Summary: **Kira was sitting in the salon with chewing gum. Shinn was also in the salon doing nothing in particular. Athrun was in his bedroom, waiting for impending doom.**  
**

**A/N: **Yes. I am quite aware that I made Kira an adorable OOC brat in this story. Just hang tight and come along for the ride. After all, this is an AU and there are circumstances.

**Warning: **This is a one shot drabble-thing that is much like an extra scene from my other AU _Unity_ (_Unity_ is shounen-ai! So if you're not a fan of that, don't read it and don't say I didn't warn you.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

------------------------------

If felt like one of _those _days.

_Pop._

The odd ones.

_Pop._

These were the days he wished didn't roll around the corner of his calendar and unfortunately for him, those days were becoming more and more common in the household…

_Pop._

It started like all the other previous times. He was just minding his own business; in fact this time he was in his bedroom, typing away on his laptop computer.

_Pop._

He was also becoming increasingly exasperated at the resounding noise from the salon. However, his annoyance was quickly forgotten when he heard a very familiar growl after the incessant _pop_.

_Pop._

The occupant in the salon finally snapped, "Would you please just _shut up_."

"_Thank you, Shinn," _thought Athrun as he strained his hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"But I wasn't talking…" came the innocent reply.

"_Great. Kira's being_ difficult_."_ Athrun sighed. _"We all know what happens when he's being difficult."_ He briefly sifted a hand through his hair in wry contemplation. _"There really should be a rule written in Orb's Charter against Kira Yamato from baiting Shinn Asuka for amusement and entertainment."_

Sure, he knew that his two housemates were finally on rocky 'friendship' terms but having them tease each other like this was ridiculous; he needed Lacus or even Cagalli here – whoever was available in fact – to do damage control.

_Pop!_

"Stop that!"

A silence lapsed inside the apartment and he prayed hopefully before…

_POP!_

Athrun winced and waited for the explosion, but strangely enough, the quiet remained. Instead, Shinn, 'the angry tornado', swept into the hallway, stalked past his doorway, and entered the bathroom with a slam of the door.

The blue-haired coordinator could hear the sound of running water, but didn't raise his voice to question Shinn. As long as it did not involve him breaking a fight between them, he was happy.

Of course, that's always a bit too much to hope for.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

It was after a few minutes did Shinn cut the flow of water coming from the tap and another few minutes before he emerged from the bathroom with a bucket in his hands.

That made Athrun nervous.

"Shinn, what are you doing?"

The young man pretended not to hear him and continued walking down the hallway; the contents in the bucket sloshed noisily as he adjusted his grip on the handle.

Athrun tried again. "Shinn?"

The black-haired coordinator turned his head this time in response and smirked at him before entering the salon.

"_Something's going to happen…"_

Athrun quickly got up from his bed but paused at the doorway when he heard a loud splash of water followed by a rather angry shriek from Kira.

"SHINN!"

He heard a crash and something breaking. Pinching the ridge of his nose, he muttered out loud, "I'm always the damage control." He sighed resolutely and entered the battlefield.

"Kira, Shinn, what are-"

_SPLASH!_

Surprised by the water, Athrun sputtered before wiping his eyes tiredly. "I suppose you two decided to team up in a ploy to play a prank on me." He gazed at Kira and Shinn neutrally.

Shinn eyed the water dripping from Athrun's hair before commenting offhandedly, "That was too easy."

"Why did you two drench me in water?" Athrun rolled his eyes. _"What did I do to deserve this?"_

Kira, who was quite dry (In his hands he held the same bucket Shinn had carried into the salon), shrugged at him helplessly, knowing that Athrun was looking for a good reason to the sudden shower. "Happy April Fools Day?" he supplied in a hesitant voice.

"It's not the first of April, Kira."

Shinn's grin twisted into a sinister smirk. "How about Happy Fools Monday?"

Kira's smile widened at the thought and Athrun could only inwardly groan.

Yes, it was _definitely _one of _those _days and apparently, _those _days are now every Monday.

...If there was any consolation, it was that he now knew which day of the week to avoid his housemates.

------------------------------

**End**

Athrun refers to "those days" as to the days in which Kira and Shinn (more often Shinn, heh) seem to display a twisted sense of camaraderie by teasing and annoying the other person relentlessly (It's supposed to be a game!). It's a hate-love relationship that seems to have spawned during _Unity_ (ex. The whole sugar prank they set up). They just enjoy screwing around with Athrun's perception.

Spyrit


	2. Fear

**Summary: **Kira and Shinn are both attending Chairwoman Clyne's meeting. Athrun is distracted.**  
**

**A/N: **WTF. Haha, another drabbly for the _Unity_ universe.

**Warning:**This is a one shot drabble-thing that is much like an extra scene from my other AU _Unity_ (_Unity_ is shounen-ai! So if you're not a fan of that, don't read it and don't say I didn't warn you.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

------------------------------

**Fear**

'_What's wrong with Athrun?' _stated the sticky note that was passed into his hand beneath the large conference table.

"Hmmm…" Kira glanced at the younger man's direction, the one in question, before writing back, _'Why do you ask, Shinn?'_

The former pilot of Impulse returned the note a moment later. _'The muscles in his left hand are twitching…Not to mention, his face looks as if it's in a state of paralysis.'_

The brilliant violet eyes scrutinized Athrun, carefully noting the way his lips were pressed firmly into a line. Clearly, Athrun seemed to be _anxious_ over something that couldn't be seen from both Kira and Shinn's vantage point across the table.

Or maybe…Perhaps the stress was induced by the seating arrangements; after all, Yzak Joule _is_ sitting beside him right now, shooting him impartial glares.

Kira sighed and wrote back privately, _'I don't know what's wrong. He's obviously not paying any attention to the meeting.'_

After passing the note to Shinn, Kira sidled his gaze towards Lacus' direction after he felt her inquisitive stare; he could only smile apologetically before he discreetly analyzed Athrun again. However, his concentration broke when he felt a sharp jab to his ribs and another note pressed into his hand.

It read, _'I'm going to kick him – you know, to make him pay attention. It's quite disrespectful to Chairwoman Clyne if he's not listening.' _

He could not decide whether to smile or frown at Shinn's bold declaration. So instead, he kept a neutral expression and wrote down, _'I don't think that would help. Doesn't he seem quite…unnerved?'_

'_Yes, a little bit.'_

'_A kick might send him over the edge.'_

Kira could hear the snort of derision emitted beside him; obviously the black-haired pilot read what he wrote. There was a prompt response, _'That's ridiculous. Are you saying he might have a panic attack if I kick him?'_

'_Maybe…He's _sweating_, Shinn. He already seems to be panicking.'_

'_That's just…bullshit. Wh__at could he be panicking about? We're in a _conference meeting_, not in a life or death situation.'_

The brown-haired man blinked at the message and then scanned the immediate office surrounding once more.

Nothing. There was nothing here that can pose as a horrible 'life or death situation' so Athrun really shouldn't look like he's ready to hyperventilate.

…

Wait a minute!

"_Ahhh…So that's what's bothering him…"_

Kira, with a rather curious expression on his face, wrote to Shinn, _'I think I know what the problem is.'_

'_And that is…?' _came the impatient reply.

Crumpling the note in his hand, Kira rose up from his seat and gazed directly at Lacus. "If I may ask for a ten minute intermission…?"

Lacus did not question; instead, she smiled warmly, "Very well. I suppose we do need a short break."

With that, the informal meeting was temporarily paused by Chairwoman Clyne and Kira took that opportunity to approach Athrun while Shinn stayed seated. Everyone else conveniently shuffled out of the room.

"Athrun."

More than a bit skittish, Athrun literally jumped out of his seat to face him. "Uhh - Yes, Kira?"

Smiling kindly, Kira rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "How about I switch seats with you? Would that be better?"

"What?" Athrun turned a bit red around the collar. "Was I that…obvious?"

"Yes, as obvious as night and day." The older coordinator tilted his head. "You looked ready to have a panic attack."

Shinn muttered something unintelligible.

"I – no – It's alright, Kira." Athrun gave him a strained smile and attempted to joke. "No need to change seats or anything…Yzak might think I'm afraid of him or something."

Kira chuckled half-heartedly, "How about I 'save you' then?"

"What? I-" Athrun's mouth went dry when he saw what Kira meant. "Don't touch – Get away from - Kira!" He backed away quickly so that he was flat against the wall.

Ignoring the blue-haired man's behaviour, a bright smile easily lit Kira's face when he caught the spider, the 'tormentor', hanging above Athrun's seat. He even allowed the small arachnid to crawl up his index finger, much to his best friend's fear.

"Keep that _thing_ away from me."

"I can't believe that you still have this irrational fear, Athrun…It's just a spider." The brown-haired coordinator walked towards the open window and gently transferred the spider to the wall of the building.

Shinn spoke up now after watching the scene incredulously, "You mean he was distracted by a _spider_?"

Kira shrugged, "I guess so. Isn't that right, Athrun?"

"'I guess so'? - That's just not fair, Kira, when you know why I'm afraid of spiders." Athrun frowned. "And it's not _just a spider_, Shinn."

Shinn, in turn, smiled teasingly, "Ahh…Seems like that to me."

"It's alright, Athrun. The spider is gone now." Kira walked back to his seat and sat down. "And besides, there's no shame in having a fear."

"Unless it's a fear of spiders, of all things," added Shinn. He rested a cheek on the desk. "Our occupation is to pilot giant robots, Athrun, and you're telling me you're afraid of-"

Grumpy, Athrun glowered at the pair. "There's going to be no more mention of this incident."

Kira nodded easily enough and Shinn followed the action, albeit more reluctantly.

…It was then did Athrun add a quick afterthought, "And absolutely _no_ pranking with spiders, damn it."

------------------------------

**End**

I was tempted to make Kira say, "Every Superman has his kryptonite". Heh, but then I though, C.E.-verse doesn't have Superman! Too bad.

Spyrit


	3. Dirty Revenge

**Summary: **Mistake. Mistake. Mistake! They really shouldn't have done that because Athrun is now bent on revenge.

**A/N: **I really didn't mean to write this; this story just _formed_ into words. We can blame **cottongreentea** for this (Of course, not _really _blame heh. I'm just kidding) as the review enabled a chain reaction of plotting to occur.

**Warning: **This is a one shot drabble-thing that is much like an extra scene from my other AU _Unity_ (_Unity_ is shounen-ai! So if you're not a fan of that, don't read it and don't say I didn't warn you.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

------------------------------

**Dirty Revenge**

Reclined in the sofa, feet crossed and rested on top of the coffee table, Athrun Zala took his time to twiddle with the different dials on the transmission communicator. His expression was one of pure satisfaction as he received the transmission coming from the two tiny mics he planted on Shinn Asuka and Kira Yamato.

Privacy be damned, in his mind, they deserved this…_revenge_. His pride can only take so many pranks before it was trampled.

He leaned further into the cushions and listened to the conversation taking place in the city somewhere.

"No more enabling, Shinn."

There were several mewls heard in the background.

"Hey, I only suggested the prank; you didn't have to agree," came the petulant reply.

"Well…I guess it's a bit late pointing fingers."

"Damn right you are."

"Maybe we should have been a bit suspicious when Athrun volunteered to do the laundry."

An angry snort. "Not _we_. It was your turn to do the laundry...I can't believe you didn't suspect him of foul play when he volunteered!"

"But I trust him! What I can't believe is that he would do something this…_dirty_." He could hear Kira sigh. "Stop glaring at me Shinn. I'm not purposefully making ironic jokes."

"Whatever. It's your fault for not questioning him when he took out an _unlabeled_ container and poured all those unknown chemicals into the washer, reassuring us that it was a 'new formula'."

The mewling in the background became louder.

"You were there too."

"You were nearer to him at the time."

"But you still could have asked even if I didn't."

"And you should've asked him when it became obvious I wasn't going to."

There was a lengthy pause before it was interrupted by a long sigh. "…I can't believe he actually spiked the washing detergent with catnip."

Several caterwauls could be heard through the transmission.

"When I find him, I'm going to force him into my catnip-smelling clothes and kick him out of the apartment," vowed the angry voice.

"That is…If both you and I can manage to get to the apartment without all these cats trailing after us."

"Well I - Hey! What the hell-!"

Kira's voice wavered. "...This is so...wrong."

"You're telling me. _Shit!_" There were several angry snarls and curses.

"Shinn...I think she's..._'attacking'_ my leg."

"Don't look at me! I'm a bit preoccupi-!" Shinn's yelp was cut off.

"Ehhh...Shinn...Are you alright?"

"Kira. Get this cat _off_ my head _now_."

"-I can't. Hands are full! They're _clinging_ to my sleeves."

"Nyyarrrgh! Stupid cats!" came the roar. "I'm running for it!"

"Wait up!"

For awhile, all Athrun could hear was the angry roar of traffic and the steady intake of breath. Soon, however, the background noise receded...They seemed to have stopped running.

"...Have we-" A loud pant interrupted the sentence. "-lost-them?"

"Yeah..."

Athrun could hear both Kira and Shinn sigh in unison.

"…We really shouldn't have put that spider in his coffee mug."

------------------------------

**End**

Suggestions for drabbles are welcome -tildes-**  
**

Spyrit


End file.
